


The Kids

by kath_ballantyne



Series: Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My girl iamshadow21 wrote A Little Bit Of You, A Little Piece Of Me. In the fic there are clones of Steve and Bucky and I found when I was reading it I wasn't ever sure which one to be picturing so I have drawn them with their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids

The big version wont show up in Ao3's narrow frames so it's here [Full Size Art on Tumblr](https://38.media.tumblr.com/161c46fbd0d1db6e0757843cb439b153/tumblr_nbmtoaOgJn1r9fvy6o1_1280.jpg)


End file.
